Jack is Back
by somechubbyguy
Summary: The Gems get flung into an alternate dimension after Amethyst messes around with a dimension hopping device. There, they all meet a very familiar samurai that will help them return home.
1. Chapter 1

Steven took another handful of chips from the bag, popping it all into his mouth at once as he layed in front of TV, not really caring what was on.

It wasn't a very eventful day for the young Crystal Gem. Thinking about it, it wasn't a very eventful day for any of the gems. They had no monsters to fight, no corrupted gems to bubble, and no Homeworld Gems to watch out for, at least for now.

Steven had just gotten back from Empire City with his Dad and Pearl. He was relieved to have finally fixed the issues between the two after almost a decade and a half of passive-aggresive conflict. Steven felt like he did something that his mom never really could, let alone if she ever even payed attention to what was going on with Pearl and her feelings for her. He had a great time at the end of it all, and now he could relax for his next exciting adventure. Whenever and wherever that was.

Steven wasn't too sure what all the other gems were doing. He knew that Garnet was in The Burning Room, Lapis and Peridot were at the barn probably trying to get along, and Pearl was in her room doing... whatever she does in there, but he had no idea where Amethyst could be. Is she in her room? He hasn't seen her come out all day. She's probably doing something way more fun then just staring at a screen all day.

That's when he heard the warp pad activate and a ball of grey hair zoomed right in front of his face.

"HEEEEEEEEEYYYY STEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEN." shouted Amethyst, who just crashed through Steven's room and landed right in front of his face.

Steven blinked a few times to wake himself up.

"Oh, what's up Amethyst? I was just watching TV."

Amethyst looked around for a second, not noticing that Steven wasn't really doing anything.

"That's cool, but I've got something even cooler!"

Amethyst pulled out a strange looking object, which resembled a crystal but with some sort of golden bracelet wrapped around it. The crystal was green in color and had a weird glow on it.

"Uh, cool. What is it?" asked Steven, now intrigued about what Amethyst found rather than whatever was on the TV.

Amethyst started to explain. "It's a trans-dimensional time-thingy. You know how we got other worlds and stuff all the time? Well, THIS thing can take us to a whooooooole buttload of different universes. I found it in my room while I was busy trying to get all my junk organized. Me and the Gems have been trying to find this thing for years now, and it just ends up in my room! Can you believe that?"

Steven stared at it in awe. He began to bombard Amethyst with tons of questions.

"How does it work? Can we use it now? How many worlds can we go to? How much can we use it? When-"

Amethyst calmed Steven down. "Woah there, dude. Chill out. I know how to use it. All we gotta do is say some magic word and then BOOM, we can get transported to any world we want. For all we know, there could be a world where we're all evil or something!"

Steven didn't like to think about himself becoming evil too much, be still thought it was cool.

"So what's the magic word?"

Amethyst snickered. "That's the best part! It's the easiest word you could ever guess! It's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the warp pad activated again and Garnet stepped out of it, with Pearl coming out from her room right behind her.

Steven and Amethyst looked down from Steven's room at the other two members of the Gems, who immediately noticed the object that was in Amethyst's hands.

Pearl stood tall and started talking. "Amethyst, where did you get that? Is that the dimensional portal device that we've been looking for over 5 years?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Yeah. I just found it in my room. So?"

Pearl was flabbergasted that she would find such an important device and not tell her or Garnet immediately. "So? SO? Do you know how dangerous that thing is? Give it to Garnet, now!"

Garnet agreed. "Amethyst, that device is extrememly unstable. We don't know what it could do to this world."

Amethyst looked at them with annoyance. "C'mon guys, what's the big deal? It doesn't even work anyways, I tried using the magic word and-"

"Amethyst, don't do it." Garnet said sternly.

Steven looked reluctantly at Amethyst. "I think Garnet's right, Amethyst. I'm kinda worried about what this thing can do. Can you just please give it back to Garnet?"

Amethyst grinned right down at the two gems and said the unspeakable word that activates the device.

"Homeworld."

Just then, a giant portal of black and white appeared on the ceiling of the Beach House. It started to swirl and created a huge vortex of air, attemtping to suck in all the inhabitants of the house. The Gems struggled to hold onto something so they wouldn't get sucked in.

Steven was holding onto his bed for dear life, scared and confused at what was happening. He couldn't hold on much longer, though; the vortex was too strong. Same with the other Gems. Even Garnet with her amazing strength couldn't hold up against the powerful suction of the portal.

All four were sucked into the portal, along with the device. In the portal, one could hear Pearl screaming at Amethyst for being so irresponsible. Again.

If only the knew that the world they would be transportred too would change their lives and perspectives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gems have never actually gone through an inter-dimensional portal before, but you could tell that it is not an enjoyable experience.

They were still inside the portal that was created from Amethyst's abuse of the inter-dimensional device, their bodies being twisted and tangled and their screams being heard all around them, as if they were echoing off of the walls of the portal, if there were any at all.

Steven wanted to say something, he wanted to ask if everyone was alright, but he was in too much pain to even do anything beside's just scream. He was scared.

He thought the idea of traveling to another dimension was cool, and could make for some exciting adventures with him and his family. But this wasn't exciting' spinning endlessly through a black and white portal wasn't exciting at all. Just terrifying.

It proved too much for the young Gem in training, as he eventually passed out from the overwhelming fear and stress of the situation.

...

Steven slowly tried to regain consciousness. His body felt much more relaxed then it did however long ago when he was still in the portal, so he knew he was out of it by now. Slowly opening his eyes, he brought himself up from the hard ground that he was on. Once he sat up, his eyes turned as wide as saucers.

He didn't know WHERE he had ended up. He was in a city, he knew that much; he could tell by the sounds of car horns and alarms going off. But this city was... alien to him. The sky was blood red, the cars were all flying in the sky, and the buildings all looked... odd. Almost like they were shaped like demons, with red windows tinted to make it look more menacing and spikes growing out from the sides and the top, or something he would see out of a video game.

Steven then remembered; the gems! Where were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl? Did they make it out all right?

Steven started to panic before spotting all three of the gems near a futuristic looking dumpster. Garnet and Pearl were unconscious next to it, and Amethyst was inside it, presumably also knocked out cold. Steven sighed in relief at finding that his guardians were alright. Before he did anything, he had to wake them up.

"Garnet? Gaaarnet. Wake up. Please?", pleaded Steven, trying to wake up the leader of their group of renegade gems, who had apparently lost her glasses during the fall. He tried shaking her gently, and she started to stir a bit. She slowly started to awaken from Steven's method.

Garnet's eyes opened wide all at the same time immediately, and she kicked herself up right in front of Steven. She then took a moment to study her surroundings before flashing her glasses back over her eyes.

"STEVEN!",Garnet shouted in a worried voice. She kneeled down and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?", she asked worryingly. Steven hugged her back tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.", he said reassuringly.

"Oh, thank goodness. If something happened to you when we were falling, I don't know WHAT I would have done."

Steven smiled at his powerful caretaker. "Thanks, Garnet. Are you alright too?"

Garnet smirked at Steven. "Aren't I always?"

Steven giggled in response, and looked at the dumpster to see if the other two gems were waking up. Sure enough, they were.

Pearl slowly stood to her feet, while Amethyst started to climb out of the dumpster. They both realized immediately that Steven was with them, and ran towards him to see if he was alright.

"STEVEN!", they both shouted as they ran up to him at the same time and brought him in for a huge hug.

"We're so glad you're safe. My baby's alive!", Pearl cried out.

"We thought you might've gotten hurt or something. You know, kinda liked me.", Amethyst stated as she got some garbage out of her hair.

"It's good to see you guys are okay, too. But... where are we?"

The Gems looked up at the sky with varied expressions. Garnet looked up in intrigue, Pearl looked up in horror, and Amethyst looked up like she just saw the biggest pile of junk anyone has ever made.

"Woah. That's a good question, little dude.", Amethyst said.

Pearl looked like she was in shock. "What IS this place? This isn't Empire City. This isn't ANY city I've seen or even heard of on Earth."

"Because this isn't our Earth."

The Gems looked in confusing at Garnet. She started to explain.

"The device that Amethyst used must have brought to an alternate reality Earth. From the looks of this place... I'm not really sure what happened to this version of Earth."

Steven listened as he started to look around again. He noticed something right away; a big screen in the middle of the intersection, with what looked to be some... creature eating a sandwich happily. The creature was black, had a dark green mouth, a red goatee, and great flaming eyebrows. He recognized those spikes as the same spikes that he saw on top of the architecture of this world.

"Hey guys!", yelled Steven at the gems. "Come look at this!".

The Gems ran to where Steven was at the entrance to the alley and noticed the screen that Steven saw earlier.

"Wooooow, a creepy looking guy eating a sandwich. Big deal, Steven. We see plenty of those back at home in those commercials.", Amethyst said, looking unimpressed.

Steven started getting annoyed. "No, it's not that! It's his horns! You see? This guys horns match the horns on all these buildings! And look, there are tons of screens with him on them!".

The gems glanced at the city and noticed that Steven was right; that... thing's horns WERE everywhere, and he was on every big screen.

Garnet spoke up first. "Steven's right. This creature's face is _everywhere._ He must be some sort of king, or emperor. If that's the case, then maybe he can help us get home."

Garnet looked at Amethyst with a glare of annoyance. Amethyst just shrugged.

"We usually get out of situations like this. No big deal."

"Actually, it IS a big deal, Amethyst. We don't know WHERE we are or how to get home. Our only chance is finding wherever that creature is and asking for a way to get back to our universe."

Garnet started walking towards the inner city. "Let's go, Gems!", she shouted. Pearl and Amethyst complied immediately and started walking as well. Steven, however, felt unnerved.

As if something bad was about to happen to them. Really, really bad.


End file.
